Asea
The Declasse Asea is a compact four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V. It appears as the "little brother" of the Premier since both cars are similar in build and have the same manufacturers. It is also one of the rarest cars in GTA V. Design The Asea features a tall, narrow body that is significantly inspired from the second generation Chevrolet Aveo/Sonic Sedan with frontal influences from both Dacia Logan facelift and Dacia Logan MkII and the rear from the first generation Dacia Logan with a high rear decklid. It has many tuner modification options and sticker bomb options in some part of the car, hinting that this car is much more suitable for youngsters and hipsters in San Andreas. Performance The Asea has a decent top speed and great acceleratiom despite its small 1.3L I4 engine. Handling is superb. It can easily do both bootlegs and J-turns, but unlike the Futo, it has more grip and is easier to control. Crash deformation, however, is poor due to its lightweight body as it can only withstand 2-3 hits before the wheels are jammed. Overview Locations GTA V *In the end of What Lies Beneath (Strangers and Freaks). It is available at the docks parking lot before you approach Abigail after collecting all of the submarine parts, but it is locked (can be obtained by using a tow and saving in a garage). The only way to obtain it is to kill or scare Abigail before she gets in the car. The Asea will become unlocked afterwards. The mission is not replayable. *In the GTA Online tutorial race "Mall Or Nothing" the Asea is one of the selectable vehicles. If you win, you can keep the Asea. *Available for $12,000 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com with The Business Update. Gallery Asea_8.jpg|Front quarter view. declaseasea.jpg|Side view. Asea_3.jpg|Rear quarter view. asea2.jpg|The "winter" varient of the Asea. Only found in Bury the Hatchet. Trivia *This is one of the rarest cars in GTA V, being challenged only by the Clown Van which only appears in GTA V and Grand Theft Auto Online but only through hacks. *In Bury the Hatchet, Michael drives a "winter" variant, which is coated in snow, frost on the windows, and with special snow tires. It is left behind after Trevor sabotages it, allowing the Chinese to kidnap Michael. *The Stickerbomb options have stickers such as Atomic and Terroil, but also have those of Maibatsu and Karin, even though this is a Declasse vehicle. *This is the only car in the game that features sticker bomb modifications, hinting at the trend most commonly used by youngsters. *The player can pick this car at the start of GTA Online. If the player loses, however, he/she will not keep it. *The car effectively replaces Dinka Hakumai from GTA IV, as both cars are in the sub-compact class. *The Asea had an A and E from the Aveo. They are also in the same place. *The real-life Chevrolet Aveo, which the Asea is based on, is one of the best-selling Chevrolet cars in most developing countries around the world, particularly in Asia, Korea and Latin America. *In GTA Online the Asea sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs. *Once you have downloaded the business update, you can purchase the Asea for $12,000 at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. This no longer makes it a rare car to acquire. It is still extremely rare in single-player, however. *The default radio station for the Asea is Soulwax FM. Navigation }} de:Asea (V) es:Asea Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:4-door sedans and coupes Category:Tuners Category:Small Cars